


我没有糖不行的！

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, 片段灭文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 打仗的时候巧克力要省着吃。……虽然省着也不代表万无一失。
Relationships: America/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 米苏
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	我没有糖不行的！

**Author's Note:**

> 把本该严肃的时代背景搞得很不严肃。

**01**

1942年，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯跟随第一批派驻英国的美军来到伦敦。

与亚瑟·柯克兰见面时，他形容枯槁，两眼无神，驼背缩肩，宛若僵尸，让英格兰煞是惊恐。

“珍珠港还疼吗？”亚瑟问，“还是晒不到太阳抑郁的？”

毕竟他希望有个强健可靠的好“儿子”并肩作战，而不是上了战场还要给阿尔弗雷德当保姆。

阿尔弗雷德缓缓抬头，了无生气的眼神望向自己的前宗主国，逐渐盈满了泪水，无限接近他童年时期想让亚瑟给自己买玩具、念故事、带他去集市时百用百灵的狗狗眼。

阿尔弗雷德说：“妈咪，有没有巧克力给我两块。”

**02**

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，是一个没有糖不行的年轻小伙。

没到俄国人那么夸张的地步，但糖分依旧是他重要的生命动力。之一。

去不列颠前，亚瑟在电话里、总统在椭圆形办公室里、战争部在小册子里都嘱咐过他，不要把英国当成和自己家一样，那里特别缺物资，发到手的补给省着点用。

尤其是吃的。

但是不大手大脚铺张浪费的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，不是真正的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。

于是在踏上不列颠的土地之前，他就吃完了自己的巧克力配额。

没有巧克力的第一天，阿尔弗雷德情绪稳定。

没有巧克力的第二天，阿尔弗雷德心情低落。

没有巧克力的第三天，阿尔弗雷德两眼发直。

阿尔弗雷德逮住一个自家士兵：“比尔，你还有巧克力没有。”

士兵比尔说：“有。”

阿尔弗雷德说：“那你分我两块。”

士兵比尔说：“不行，我自己要吃的。”

**03**

“你他妈的有病吧！”亚瑟大怒，“还巧克力？吃子弹去吧你！”

他气得剧烈喘息了一会儿，又反应过来一件事。

“谁他妈是你妈咪！！！”

“对不起，那我叫你爹地，”阿尔弗雷德抓着亚瑟的手眼泪汪汪，“爹地，我没有巧克力不行的！难道让美利坚饿着肚子上战场就是你想看到的局面吗！”

“没有！”亚瑟不仅要无情地甩开他的手，还要无情地踹他一脚，“什么饿着肚子上战场！我看你上战场前得先减肥！”

“你怎么能这样残忍呢！”阿尔弗雷德控诉道，“不让我吃巧克力，和不让你喝红茶有什么区别！”

亚瑟深呼吸，提醒自己即使在战争中，也不能忘记绅士风度。

亚瑟想起自己有多久没喝到红茶。

亚瑟抛弃了绅士风度，反手把一个黑色物体塞进了阿尔弗雷德嘴里！

“他妈的，巧克力是吧，你有本事就吃！”

阿尔弗雷德呜呜叫唤着，终于把嘴里的东西咽了下去：“What the fuck！你不给我巧克力就算了，居然给我塞司康饼？！”

亚瑟沉默了一会儿。

亚瑟说：“刚才那个是煤炭。”

**04**

吃炭的经历，让阿尔弗雷德吸取了教训。

他终于学会了省着吃自己配额的巧克力。

1945年4月，美苏军队在易北河会师，美苏双方意识体在一座破桥上进行了亲切友好的握手。

阿尔弗雷德看着对面的伊利亚·布拉金斯基，他虽然有点瘦削有点苍白，但是眼睛像火焰里的宝石那么好看。

阿尔弗雷德想起斯拉夫人似乎会通过接吻表达问候和友谊，一时间不好意思了起来。

要是让他家大兵看到了多不好意思，他们又不知道斯拉夫人有这习惯。

伊利亚说：“苏维埃感谢你的物资援助，琼斯。”

阿尔弗雷德说：“啊，哦，呃……应该的。”

他觉得自己应该多说点什么，以维持友好的气氛。

于是阿尔弗雷德又说：“不客气，现在你在阿拉斯加心中的地位已经超过斯捷潘了。”（注）

伊利亚安静了一会儿。

伊利亚扭头就走。

阿尔弗雷德说：“不是，我说什么了？”

伊利亚回头，给了他一个仿佛亚瑟看到美式拼写的眼神。

“不是说好你们到我们的营地来吗？”

“哦。”

**05**

阿尔弗雷德节省巧克力的重要方式，就是把它们留到值得庆祝的时候再吃。

而会师成功当然是值得庆祝的事。

破桥握手那一晚，营地升起了篝火。

一开始，双方士兵还有些拘谨地划地而坐，美国人们聚成一团，又紧张又兴奋地商讨怎么和苏联人友好相处。

并且讨论很快开始跑偏到苏联人有没有在附近的野地里养熊，以及偷苏联人的徽章会不会被他们派熊追杀。

阿尔弗雷德听了一会儿神思就开始游移。

他太久没舍得吃巧克力了。

会师成功是值得庆祝的事，他想，当然可以吃巧克力。

当然可以吃巧克力。

于是阿尔弗雷德伸手摸进自己装巧克力的口袋。

空空如也。

**06**

在美国人聚众讨论怎么和苏联人相处的同时，苏联人也聚成了一团。

把他们的国家意识体围在中间。

伊利亚被挡住了，阿尔弗雷德看不清他。

但他清晰地听到了这么一句话。

“孩子们，好小伙子们，来吃好吃的！”

**07**

事后阿尔弗雷德总结经验教训，郑重记下这样一条。

和苏联人握手的时候一定不要分心。

**08**

然而在1945年的易北河，年轻的琼斯沉浸在悲痛与震惊中，无暇思考教训不教训的问题。

他悲愤地发出一声大叫：“布拉金斯基！”

这一声大叫同时吸引了苏联人和美国人的注意。

美国大兵们只见自己的国家意识体死死盯着对面那群苏联人。

于是他们也看向苏联人。

于是他们看到了那些苏联人手中，拿着包装非常熟悉的某样物品。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈苏联人把琼斯的巧克力吃了！！！”

**09**

“美国人就是这样对他们的祖国吗？”一个苏联士兵问伊利亚。

此时美国大兵们已经围成一圈，挥舞着自己的巧克力绕着阿尔弗雷德跳舞。

伊利亚微笑着拍了拍自家孩子的肩膀：“嗯，他们是美国人。”

**10**

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的忍耐，达到了极限。

他已经三天没吃糖了。

而且还在苏联人和苏联面前遭受这种待遇。

这不是奇耻大辱，什么是奇耻大辱？！

虽然罪魁祸首是偷了他巧克力的布拉金斯基……

但是阿尔弗雷德看着那些拿着巧克力的苏联兵，又不好意思去要回来。

这些小伙子多可怜，平时肯定吃不到这么好的巧克力。他这样坚信。

那么，摆在他面前的只有一个选择——通往自由的道路总是艰辛痛苦，然而结果却是值得的，通往巧克力自由的道路，亦是如此。

苏联兵们一边吃巧克力一边欣赏起美利坚打孩子的大戏。

**11**

欢乐的情绪是有传染性的。

美国和美国大兵们因为巧克力起了内讧又是尤为欢乐的一件事。

被深深感染的苏联兵们，不约而同地看向了他们的祖国……

腰上挂的酒壶。

美国可以为了几块巧克力大战美国兵。

那苏联兵为什么不可以为了一壶伏特加……

**12**

伊利亚·布拉金斯基和阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯不一样。

他敏锐地注意到了投向自己酒壶的目光。

伊利亚意识到这很危险，毕竟他可不是琼斯，能毫无廉耻地打自家孩子。

此时，宁可毁掉自己的心爱之物也不能让别人得到它的布拉金斯基血统，在他身上觉醒了。

伊利亚卸下酒壶仰脖就灌。

吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨。

咳！

**13**

“美国朋友们不要急！我来帮你们了！”

**14**

美国大兵们眼见红眼的苏联意识体挥舞着酒壶冲过来直取正和他们大战的美利坚。

美国大兵们惊喜万分：“苏联来帮我们守护巧克力了！苏联果然是我们的朋友！”

阿尔弗雷德说不出话。

因为伊利亚已经扑过来了。

苏维埃的怀抱令人窒息。

虽然这或许也不是坏事——

“祖国！算了算了！”几个苏联士兵冲了过来，“您抱就算了，可千万别抱摔啊！”

抱摔？！

**15**

机智的苏联士兵们拯救了美利坚。

通过共同呼唤他们的祖国表演一段哥萨克舞让大家开心开心。

“老是哥萨克舞没意思，”伊利亚红光满面，“我给你们来一段芭蕾吧。”

他往篝火边一站，甩掉大衣就开始原地旋转。

一！二！三！四！五！六！七！……

转了三十七圈。

“你们国家意识体是陀螺吗？”美国大兵们目瞪口呆。

“我的……我的巧克力啊！！！”阿尔弗雷德痛彻心扉。

**16**

“不就是块巧克力吗，”伊利亚摇摇晃晃走到阿尔弗雷德跟前，“你有三岁吗？”

“你根本不懂！”阿尔弗雷德继续悲愤，“吃不好怎么上战场！我没有糖不行的！不行的！”

“糖哪有跳舞有意思，你就是被布尔乔亚思想荼毒得厉害！”伊利亚一把拉过他胳膊，“来啊！跳啊！”

美国大兵和苏联士兵们已然闹成一团。

**17**

不远处的篝火在苏联意识体赤红的眼睛里闪烁着。

那双眼睛熠熠生辉，充盈着轻松愉快。

雪白的脸颊也因微醺染上了淡红色。

伊利亚在笑。

他抓着阿尔弗雷德的手腕。

阿尔弗雷德突然觉得心弦被什么拨动了一下。

**18**

那天晚上伊利亚最后是被阿尔弗雷德搀回去的。

“这地怎么凸起来了……”

“没凸起来，是你晕了。”

“胡说八道！那么一点酒我才不会醉！”

“行，行，你没醉，你跳芭蕾转晕的总行了吧。”

阿尔弗雷德终于把伊利亚挪到了行军床上，起身准备离开。

虽说失去了巧克力让他很难过，但是大家今晚都这么开心，也是值得的——

“琼斯。”

**19**

伊利亚侧卧在行军床上看他。

他的面部表情是柔和的——阿尔弗雷德从来没见过这样的表情出现在伊利亚脸上。

他心跳逐渐快了起来，咽了口唾沫。

“阿尔弗雷德。”伊利亚又说。声音很轻。

阿尔弗雷德站在原地。

然后他走了一步，两步，又接近了行军床边。

他小心翼翼蹲下身。

伊利亚的眼睛里倒映着他的身影。

**20**

第二天清晨，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯精神百倍。

“来吧小伙子们！美国人！苏联人！咱们一鼓作气，踢烂德国佬的屁股！”

伊利亚挑眉：“嗬，昨天在那哭没糖打不了仗的是谁啊。”

“哦，但是我昨天吃到糖啦！”阿尔弗雷德叉腰大笑。

**Author's Note:**

>  **注：** 指WWII租借法案下美国援苏的阿拉斯加-西伯利亚空中走廊。


End file.
